The Red Pillars
The Red Pillars is the 8th and final Zone of Sonny (2017). Enemies A table containing all enemies of this zone: A table listing the enemies by the stage/wave number: Script Cutscene: The silence is heavy. The sand dances in the wind. Sonny voiceover: This ends. Today. Entering the zone: Text: ''Sand, vine, fire, frost, thunder, shadow and man. The guardians, felled. ''Text: ''Here, stretching to the summit of a great expanse... ''Text: ''...Are the final stepts to an end. ''Text: ''But whose? ''Veradux: Alright, where the hell are we? Zakk: The Red Pillars... Veradux: Whatever poetic explanation's about to come out of you.. Veradux: ''Just make it quick, ok? ''Zakk: I heard rumors it had been restored. The Pillars was once home of the first people. Zakk: This was so long ago, however. We know nothing of its truths. Only legend. Dr Herregods: From a scientific perspective, if one had to choose a place to construct a super weapon... Dr Herregods: I suppose this place is as good as any. Stage 1. Wave 2. Entering the battle: Sonny: That... looks pretty damn fierce. Dr Herregods: Radiating relativity! Kara: Think we're at super-zombie HQ, boys. Veradux: Not like we haven't dealt with this sorta thing before. Veradux: It can die, just like everything else we've killed so far! Zakk: Let us soak the tinder that sparks these abominations! After Stage 1: Carbon: You know, I gotta admit. Sonny: Who... ?! Carbon: I thought you'd die a whole lot sooner. But you know, that's what's so cool about being in charge. Carbon: You learn stuff no one else is privy toosic. And it helps you make better decisions. Sonny: Are you Carbon?! Carbon: I'm glad you know me! Maybe my publicist wasn't such a waste of money after all. Carbon: And I know YOUR names too. Let's see... Stage 2. Wave 1. Entering the battle: Carbon: There's Sonny... Which is a sweet name, really it is. It's really cute. Carbon: You're 'the one who got away', right? I'm guessing Sergei Brandt must've made you. Sonny: ... Carbon: Come to think of it, I kinda remember your face. Carbon: Ahh, well... Carbon: That's what I get for not sinking the ship myself! Carbon: It was my first attempt at getting the ZPCI to do my dirty work for me, y'know? I've since gotten MUCH better. Stage 2. Wave 1. After killing Naga: Carbon: Then we got Veradux. Carbon: Legs, I like to call him. Carbon: My faithful employee. A lovable idiot, really. Thinks he's doing some good. Carbon: We get applications from all these pathetic veterans. Bunch of scroungers, if you ask me. Carbon: 'Ooohh! I wanna help but my legs don't work! Waahh, Carbon, please help me! Carbon: Sure, have a free robot suit. Don't pay a penny for it. Sure. I'll just GIVE it away. Veradux: ... Stage 2. Wave 2. When Sonny takes his turn: Carbon: Doctor Herregods, as I LIVE and BREATHE! Carbon: Or should I say... MISTER Herregods? Carbon: Not really supposed to be calling yourself a Doctor when you've had your license revoked, right? Carbon: A shame, really. Real potential here, folks. This Doc was a bright fella. He really was. Carbon: But when it came to the crunch... he broke his teeth. Carbon: Too focused on stopping the virus, when it's clear we gotta BRING it IN for a hug. Dr Herregods: ... = Stage 2. Wave 2. After one enemy is killed: Carbon: Kara, last of the comedy cowboys. And let me say... a real waste of woman. Carbon: Give me a woman who bathes in water, not blood. Carbon: I mean, sheeesh. Leave the big boy stuff to the big boys, know what I mean? Carbon: I get it though. Don't go thinkin' I don't get a woman's brain! Carbon: You're stuck between your job and your heart, right? Carbon: Awww. Carbon: It's really cute. Very motherly. Kara: ... Stage 2. Wave 2. After one enemy is killed and Sonny takes his turn: Carbon: Then there's the guy from the stone-age over there. Carbon: Your name I forget. I guess it's not that important to me. Carbon: Rack? Jack? Mack? I don't know. Carbon: I've got a real easy, real clear perspective on people who come from wherever it is you come from. Carbon: We ought to build a big old wall and keep you out in the cold. Carbon: Your backwards way of life has gotta be snubbed out. It's a waste. Carbon: You understand? A waste. Zakk: ... Stage 2. Wave 2. When the last enemy is killed: Carbon: But listen to me, yammering on the old speakerphone here. Carbon: I'm much more of a face-to-face kinda guy. Carbon: Maybe it's because my face is so beautiful. Carbon: Do me a favor, will ya? Come find me. We'll talk this whole thing through. Sonny: He's trying to play mind games with all of us. Don't let him get to you. Sonny: He's dead. Stage 12 Pre-Battle Dialogue Veradux: God damnit! The shield ain't comin' down! Carbon: That's cuz I have all the best shields, and you don't. Dr Herrgods: Space... big temple... no super weapon... Kara: Herrgods, quit getting distracted! Concentrate on hacking! Dr Herrgods: No... no! The success rate is falling with each second. I... I don't know if I can do it. Vendara: I do. A second chance. Kara: Captain! Vendara: You didn't kill me... Maybe you should have, Sonny. ...But for now... you didn't. And I'm gonna even things out. Carbon: What is th-... ah, crap. Fizzle. Crack. Pop goes the shield. Vendara: Guess you got a little too confident, Carbon. Giving us the same technology you use. Finish him, Karantha! Sonny! Don't let this maniac win! Veradux: See? I always said that guy was cool. Battle Enemies Carbon - Level 28 * HP: 108934 * Power: 2334 * Defense: 1729 * Speed: 1729 Auras * Bastion DNA ** This unit's defense increases by 15% each turn, as long as its HP is over 75%. * Frenzy DNA ** This unit's power increases by 15% each turn, as long as its HP is less than 25%. * Chroma Screen ** At the end of each turn, unit gains extra defense against the last element used against it. ** Protected: Element defense increased by 200%. Lasts 4 turns. Abilities * Attack * Rage ** Berserk: Power increased by 300%. 1 Turn. Fire. * Super Deadly Wrap - Melee deals damage ** Deadly Wrap: This unit takes 10504 damage when it uses a melee (close-range) ability. 1 Turn. 1 Charge. Nature. * Area Forbid: Silences the last move the target used for 50 turns. (Appears to be glitched, it can rarely not work) Attack dialogue: * Pay day? * It pays to have a ___. * Do you know how much this costs me? Strategies * Chroma Screen applies its shield right after a attack, forcing your allies to alternate elements when attacking Carbon. Luckily, between Sonny and his teammates, they have plenty of elements to use. ** Furthermore, the shield doesn't reduce damage from effects like Bleed, and the boosted defense can be bypassed by moves like Drill Strike. * Always have a stun or buff removal skill ready for when Carbon uses Enrage. A followup Super Deadly Wrap (which targets all allies) can easily wipe out your entire team in one turn. * His two DNA auras encourage you to quickly drop his health below 75% and kill him quickly, respectively, before his stats grow out of control. * Make sure your team has enough HP at any time to survive a hit from Carbon. * Area Forbid can shut down a move for 50 turns and potentially wreck your strategy if it is integral to your plan. * Theoretically, with a high enough speed speed difference (as well as multiple moves that stun if needed), you can have so many turns before Carbon can move that you can perpetually stun lock him. * Physical Builds ** Use Wound to apply a bleed, use Cripple to slow Carbon and extend the time between his attacks. *** A max level Quick Strike is highly advised here; the 58% chance to double strike is great to proc bleed damage fast (as well as build up the evolution bar). ** Drill Strike can be used to piece Carbon's defense (boosted or not), and hopefully drop his HP below 75%. By the time Frenzy DNA is triggered, Drill Strike already does 50% extra damage. *** Cruelty's boost to crit chance is highly useful, amplifying Drill Strike's damage. *** Try to get an evolution that boosts its damage early on to ensure victory. ** If Area Forbid targets Break, Wound, Quick Strike, or Drill Strike, you're done. *** Break: You can't stop Carbon's Rage. Without Guard (and high enough Defense & HP), you may as well start over. *** Wound: Your ability to chip away at Carbon is drastically reduced. Your only hope is Drill Strike. *** Quick Strike: Wound is rendered useless. *** Drill Strike: Your best bet at nuking Carbon at 25% HP is gone. Start over. Battle Dialogue At the start: Carbon: Having that broken ZPCI Captain bring my EMP Bazooka with him was a smart move. I mean, you didn't think of it. He did. Sooo, I guess it's him who's smart. You guys are dumb. Reeeeeal dumb. And stood next to me, you're dumb beyond words. Sonny: Shut it, Carbon. You've bragged for the last time. Veradux: Damn straight. We're gonna make you pay. Carbon: Yeah? Then show me the invoice, fools! Below 50%: Carbon: Alright. Hypothetical situation: let's say you DO beat me. After all, I'm just ONE super zombie. You've killed a whole bunch of 'em. What then? Hmm? Gonna throw a party? Maybe the girl over there takes over the ZPCI? And by the way, Sonny, they WILL kill you if I don't. Then your merry crew travel around the world, holding hands, killing zombies? I already USED the super weapon, folks. But I wasn't HIGH enough to use its full capacity. Dr Herrgods: High enough...? Carbon: You know what that means, right? Dr Herrgods: He'll have blown a crater in the Earth somewhere... Veredux: And crawling outta it is a whole bunch of super zombies... Carbon: Bingo. A new chapter for our people! Defeated: Carbon: Gghhh...ghhhsaakk...ghHAAAARRRK!! Stillness. A familiar feeling. Victory. Kara: We... we did it. Sonny: I... I can't... That was almost too easy. I can't believe he's already dead... Dr Herrgods: Space... not high enough... Blow my solar winds... I know what his plan is. Or, was. The super weapon must be on board a rocket! He was going to fly it into space so that he can target ANY part of the Earth! Zakk: Then it is good we stopped him. Carbon: Ahh.... ..eheh...Eha... HA HA... HAHA! That's SO PATHETIC! Sonny: No! It's not over! Carbon: It took you this long to figure out my plan. It's wonderful isn't it? And now, to finish off... Prepare to witness my true form! Post-Defeat Tips * Carbon has the best tips. No one has better post-defeat tips than Carbon. * Click and hold an ability to see additional information, such as the hit chance. Stage 13 Battle Enemies Carbon - Level 28 * HP: 205764 * Power: 1297 * Defense: 2248 * Speed: 1902 Abilities * Attack * Heat Ray ** Affliction: Take 648 damage each turn. 3 Turns. * Hydrogen Shell: Heals, applies a buff. ** Hydrogen Shell: Frost. 4 Turns. 3 Charges. Blocks 80% damage for up to 3 attacks, and heals anyone that attacks the unit. * Eco Nova: Attacks all enemies for Nature Damage. * Divine Strike: Deals Electric damage, applies a buff on the user. ** Divine Charge: Lightning. 1 Turn. 9 Charges. Power increased by 300%. Speed reduced by 100%. Also reflecting 100% damage taken back to the attacker. * Chaos Storm: Attacks all enemies for Shadow Damage, apples a buff on the user. ** Shadow Shift: Shadow. 3 Turns. Stunned and taking 100% extra damage, but gaining 10% additional power each turn. * Shade Strike: Deals shadow damage, restores 70 Focus to the user. * Frozen Fog: Attacks all enemies for Frost Damage, silences the targets for 3 turns. Attack dialogue: * I'll pay to have you killed! Strategies * Strats here Battle Dialogue At the start: Veradux: Whoa, you just got WAY uglier. Carbon: Oh YEAH?! Ugly, huh?! Is that why there's a truck load of bikini babes in my mansion?! Kara: That'll just be because you're rich. Sonny: Face it, Carbon. You're a mess. Carbon: You're the mess! Below 50%: Carbon: GOD DAMNIT! You are so dumb. You guys are SO DUMB. You're absolutely stupid. You can't see that I want to make humans great again. YES. They'll be super zombies. But so what? YOU try fixing the world. Not everything can be perfect. When defeated: Carbon: Oh you clowns are seriously worthless... ...look at you... ...pansies... ...you know I have copies of my... ghakk... of my brain stored all over the world... ...got people ready to press the button and make Carbon number two... Zakk: He threatens to return, but I am doubtful. Veradux: Man, that's a straight up lie. Sonny: Yeah, I call bull. Kara: Yep. Liar. Dr Herrgods: Five votes to one, Mr Carbon. You are officially a liar. Carbon: You suck... you suck, you suck... Ghhakk... khhaa..kk... ...didn't get to... ...fly that damn expensive rocket... ...gah, whatever... dies. And finally... It was over. Nobody could death-rattle better than Carbon. Post-Defeat Tips * No, really. Carbon cannot be defeated. Just give up, fools! Category:Zones (Sonny 2017) Category:Sonny (2017) End They have been through a lot together. Vendara: Brothers, sisters. I ask you to salute your new... PRAETOR! Kara: Right now, we're in the eye of the storm. We will rest, mourn, and rebuild our strength. Then, we will continue our mission to ERADICATE the Zed pest, ONCE and FOR ALL! That means you too, Sonny... I gave you a shot. We got what we wanted. Now it's back to work. Seems impossible to go back to being strangers. Dr Herrgods: I shall return to The Red Pillars, if you wish to accompany me. It would be a shame to let such a magnificent facility go to waste. Zakk: I feel obliged to make sure that it is never used for such evil again. And... if you would teach me, I would like to learn more of your field, Doctor. Herrgods: Haha! My friend, together we shall learn all there is to know! But you do have to move on. Veradux: So... lemme get this straight. You wanna hike halfway across the planet... Sonny: Yep. If your feet legs aren't too tired. Veradux: Oh that is FUNNY. You're funny! Sonny: We'll find that crater, if it exists. See if there are any survivors. Veradux: Right... and if there are, start a hippy super zombie community or somethin'? Sonny: Haha. Yeah. Something like that. Cutscene Change is inevitable. Sometimes it creeps up on you. Sometimes it's just there. In front of your face. Staring you down, like a wide-eyed bull. Take it by the horns. It'll try to throw you off. Make you feel unbalanced. But in the end... If your grip is strong... You can decide where the change goes to next. END